marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Illyana Rasputina (Earth-14923)
(New Charles Xavier School member), | Relatives = Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) (brother) | Universe = Earth-14923 | BaseOfOperations = New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorceress, adventurer, teacher; former student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Kris Anka | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 23 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 29 | HistoryText = This Magik's life mirrors that of her mainstream counterpart up until the point Professor X's last will and testament revealed the existence of the omega-level mutant Matthew Malloy. Magik was present outside of their base with the students and teachers when the Blackbird arrived with Storm, Beast and Iceman aboard. They came there to retrieve Cyclops in order to bring him back to the New York for the reading of Professor X's will. Not knowing what to expect Cyclops decided to go with the rest of his team. While keeping the students at the school, Magik whisked them away via her teleportation abilities. Illyana was present along with her teammates at the Jean Grey School when She-Hulk read the will and revealed two major secrets, that Xavier was married to Mystique and learning of the existence of Matthew Malloy. Magik was part of the team assembled by Cyclops and Wolverine to intercept Matthew. After a failed attempt to make first contact and then being transported back to his own school, Cyclops had Magik retrieve him and teleport back to South Carolina in order to confront the new mutant face to face. While Cyclops spent time trying to convince Matthew that he wants to help him since their both products of Xaviers' and then getting into a heated confrontation with Magneto , Magik traveled back into the past to seek help from Doctor Strange who has been mentoring her with her magic, if there was any enchantments or scrolls that would allow Matthew to live a normal life without taking away his mutant birthright. Strange allowed Magik to bring the Eye of Agamotto to the future in order to determine the man's fate. As Magik made it back, she presented the eye to Matthew holding it up and telling him to look into it for the answers he seeks, but before he could finish a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier came out of nowhere with its weapons lock on its target. And with Matthew's indirect retaliation Magik was caught in the crossfire which obliterated her into nothing but a skeleton. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Illyana Rasputin of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Illyana Rasputin of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Soulsword | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rasputin Family Category:Teleporters Category:Time Travelers Category:Chronokinesis Category:Energy Senses Category:Summoning